Destiny's Wishes
by ethereal-cascade
Summary: The Briefs have nice wallpaper, Vegeta goes a bit soft and a mysterious girl is sucked into the world of Dragon Ball Z. Something strange is going on...
1. Strange Happenings

A/N: I sadly do not own DBZ or any of the characters used from it. Alena, however, is mine. I accept all reviews. Flames will be put to good use on my barbecue! Sentences in * are what Alena is thinking. Sentences in ' are what another character is thinking. Sentences in " are what a character is saying out loud.  
  
  
  
Destiny's Wishes  
  
She arrived suddenly, as if from nowhere.  
  
* Where am I? *  
  
A short male with hair that looked like death's razor blade and a scowl to match walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. As if in reply she said,  
  
"I'm Alena. I don't know where I am, or how I got here, but I really like the wallpaper!"  
  
The man raised his eyebrow even more.  
  
"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."  
  
He said before sauntering out.  
  
* If that was Vegeta, then this must be Capsule Corp. and I must be in... ...Dragon Ball Z!!! *  
  
Alena heard a voice say - rather loudly  
  
"You had better not be joking Vegeta, 'cause if you're pulling my leg, there will be one very dead saiyan at Capsule Corp. !"  
  
The sound of footsteps came closer, until a young blue-haired woman, muttering about killing a certain some one who woke her at one in the morning, stopped out side the door.  
  
"Okay, who are you and what are you doing in my house?"  
  
Alena explained again. The woman thought for a moment before saying,  
  
"considering you probably won't be going anywhere fast, you can come and have some breakfast, while I fix you a room. By the way, I'm Bulma Briefs, and this," she gestured around her, " is Capsule Corporation!"  
  
"I already know."  
  
Alena said. Bulma gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Err, Vegeta told me."  
  
Bulma gave her a brief (A/N: no pun intended!) nod and led the way to the kitchen. Vegeta was already seated at the table.  
  
"Woman, where's my breakfast?"  
  
"I do have a name you know!"  
  
Bulma replied indignantly as she began to prepare the food. Alena hid a smile with her hand. It was just like in the TV show!  
  
Vegeta calmly stared at Alena all through breakfast. (A/N: Breakfast at the Briefs = More food than a restaurant buffet. Imagine what it would be like at the Son's!!!) Alena matched his gaze, although it unnerved her that he could go for so long without blinking. Bulma looked at them, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm going to train"  
  
"Remember to be back in time for lunch Vegeta!"  
  
Bulma called after him. He did not reply, but simply strode out the door, leaving Bulma to sigh after him.  
  
"I'm going out for a while, if that's okay with you?"  
  
Alena asked Bulma.  
  
"Yes, sure. Just be careful!"  
  
Alena nodded and ran lightly out the front door.  
  
While she was walking, Alena thought about Vegeta and the rest of the DBZ gang. Wondering what it would be like to train, fight, or even just fly, with them. Soon she came face to face with a huge dome-like object.  
  
This must be Vegeta's gravity chamber! It sure is big. * In the chambers metal outer walls she saw her anime reflection for the first time. She had waste-length brown hair, big blue anime-style eyes and a great figure!  
  
* Hmm, I look better here than I did in the real world, but then which one is the real world? Perhaps it's just the odd reflection in the dome. *  
  
"I was only 13 in my world, but here I look at least 16. This is so weird!"  
  
With a sudden burst of courage, Alena opened the chamber door and braced herself for lead weight pressure of gravity. Infront of her, Vegeta was doing one-finger push-ups. Alena took one step towards him and fell to her knees.  
  
"Human weakling"  
  
He said without looking up. This made Alena's effort to stand worthwhile.  
  
* I can do this. There is no way I'm going to let that stupid Saiyan get the better of me. *  
  
She forced herself slowly (and painfully) up from the ground.  
  
"I see you've come to join me. I admit it's quite an achievement for such a pathetic creature like yourself to be able to even stand in over 500x the planets gravity."  
  
Alena fell over again, this time from shock.  
  
* 500x Earth's gravity, WOW!!! *  
  
Vegeta smirked at her.  
  
* I guess that's my queue to leave. *  
  
" Happy training , Prince."  
  
Vegeta just smirked some more as she staggered out.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter two is on the way. Please be patient! Review if you have the time, I won't get too mad if you don't. Please e-mail me if you have any ideas!!! 


	2. Parallel Worlds

A/N: I sadly do not own DBZ or any of the characters used from it. Alena, however, is mine. I accept all reviews. Flames will be put to good use on my barbecue! Sentences in * are what Alena is thinking. Sentences in ' are usually what another character is thinking. Sentences in " are what a character is saying out loud, As for the rest, figure it out!!!  
  
Destiny's Wishes: Parallel Worlds  
  
Alena woke well before sunrise the next morning, to a huge argument in the kitchen down-stairs. "I DO HAVE A NAME YOU IMBECILE!"  
  
"SO DO I WOMAN, AND UNTIL YOU CALL ME BY MY PROPER RANK AND TITLE, YOU ARE CALLED WOMAN, AND NOTHING MORE!"  
  
The front door slammed shut. Alena winced.  
  
* I hope this doesn't happen every day! *  
  
When she entered the kitchen there was a lavender-haired youth seated at the table.  
  
* Trunks! *  
  
He looked up as Alena entered.  
  
"Hi, I'm Trunks. Mother told me about you."  
  
"Trunks from the future?" Alena asked.  
  
She mentally kicked herself.  
  
* What a dumb question *  
  
"Uh, yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Where I come from," Alena started, "We have a program on TV which shows this world and follows part of you daily lives."  
  
"Does that mean that I don't exist?" Trunks asked, looking slightly hysterical.  
  
"I think my world may be parallel to yours."  
  
" Wow, another world. I wonder if I could go there by using the time machine? I'll have to ask mother." Said Trunks, looking slightly less hysterical.  
  
"Sorry honey!" Came Bulma's voice from outside the door, "I've been doing some research and it looks like the time machine can't take you to Alena's world. Maybe if I copied the design and made a few modifications..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she walked away.  
  
"Looks like you'll be stuck here for a while." Trunks remarked.  
  
"I don't really mind. This place is cool and besides, I wanted to train."  
  
"I would offer to train you Alena, but I'm in and out a lot and I need to go back to my own time soon. You should ask Goku or Piccolo. They're at Kami's place. Would you like me to fly you there?"  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll just take one of the capsule copters."  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter is too short. I'll have to post another one super saiyan fast ^_^ to make up for it :D. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. My barbecue can't even start yet! (not that I'm complaining ; ) Heaps of apologies to the other Lady of the Lake for using her name. Her fics are great, I recommend you check them out. Thanks again, next chapter coming tomorrow!!! 


	3. The Big Bang!!!

A/N: I sadly do not own DBZ or any of the characters used from it. Alena, however, is mine. I accept all reviews. Flames will be put to good use on my barbecue! Sentences in * are what Alena is thinking. Sentences in ' are usually what another character is thinking. Sentences in " are what a character is saying out loud.  
  
Destiny's Wishes: The Big Bang  
  
Alena arrived at Kami's Lookout.  
  
* This place sure is high up. I wonder what would happen during a storm? *  
  
As she landed the vehicle Alena noticed a figure levitating in the distance, his white cloak billowing around him.  
  
* That must be Piccolo *  
  
Having no fear of heights, Alena walked to the edge of the platform and looked down. Suddenly a hand pushed her roughly in the back. She lost her balance and fell - over the edge!  
  
"You JERK! I can't fly!"  
  
As she fell, Alena had an idea.  
  
"Flying Nimbus!"  
  
The little cloud appeared out of nowhere and took her back to Capsule Corp.  
  
* I'll go back to Kami's later, when I'm armed with more than just a capsule copter. That idiot Yamcha, I can't believe he pushed me, he didn't even know who I was! Maybe I should introduce him to a rocket launcher.  
  
"Yamcha, this is my Rocket Launcher. Rocket Launcher, meet Yamcha, KABOOM!!!" *  
  
A/N: I know, I know, these chapters are getting shorter as they go on. This one is only 273 words! They do get longer, it's just that I don't like fitting mis-matched parts together. The next chapter is (slightly) longer. Hope you enjoyed!!! 


	4. The Tragedies of Shopping

A/N: I sadly do not own DBZ or any of the characters used from it. Alena, however, is mine. I accept all reviews. Flames will be put to good use on my barbecue! Sentences in * are what Alena is thinking. Sentences in ' are usually what another character is thinking. Sentences in " are what a character is saying out loud.  
  
The Tragedies of Shopping  
  
"Now Alena, after lunch I want you to go to the mall. You've worn that same outfit for three days now!" Bulma said.  
  
Alena gave her a blank look.  
  
"You need new clothes, shoes, accessories, etc., silly! I'll give you some money and no, you don't need to worry about paying me back. Trunks will fly you to the mall. Buy whatever you want, okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, okay." Alena replied, a little overwhelmed.  
  
***  
  
* New clothes, new clothes. What am I gonna get? Nothing in the boys section will fit me. Maybe I should just get some training outfits especially made, but then that would cost too much. Even better, I could go to the antique shop and buy a suit of armor. *  
  
"Hey Alena!" Trunks said as he walked up to her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you think they'll have suits of armor in my size?" She asked moodily, "I hate shopping!"  
  
'Wow, a girl who hates shopping, now I've seen everything!!!' Trunks thought.  
  
He gave Alena a funny look, then smiled.  
  
"There's a sports shop down that way you might like." He said  
  
Alena ran off in the direction he pointed. By the end of the day she had bought multiple amounts of high-neck tank tops and T-shirts, sports tops, loose pants and other modest items of clothing. She also had three pairs of sneakers ( A/N: trainers, running shoes, joggers, sports shoes, whatever you want to call them), a pair of flat beaded shoes and a knee-length skirt.  
  
* Where the hell am I gonna wear those? Oh well, Bulma did say to but whatever I wanted to, but I do feel guilty spending so much money, she gave me nearly $1000!!! *  
  
Trunks walked up to Alena.  
  
"So you're enjoying yourself after all!" He said.  
  
"Yeah, I realised that doing serious shopping not only gives your arms, but also your legs, a really good work-out!" Alena replied.  
  
Trunks sweat-dropped.  
  
***  
  
"You didn't spend very much!" said Bulma as Alena handed her $400.  
  
It was Alena's turn to sweat-drop.  
  
  
  
A/N: That wasn't meant to be so short! Honest! I'm really, really, really sorry!!! Thanx to all my reviewers. If you like playstation (especially Tekken) and you like humor/comedy, please read Trunksfan Nina's fics. They are very funny and well worth your time to take a look at them. My barbecue still goes without fuel. (and I'm still not complaining!) ^_^ e-mail me @ lady_of_the_blue_lake@hotmail.com if you have any ideas or questions. Thank you!!! 


End file.
